


Connor the bartender

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [4]
Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Connor chooses to work part-time as a bartender, not only because of free beer, but it is also a great job to see men dying for a piss!





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was working part-time as a bartender in the pub called The Racehorse, which is in the area of Manor O’ditt. He has never worked part-time while studying before. It was his last year at the university. He loves drinking and plans to have his own craft beer in the future, but first he has to learn more about drinks. The owner, Mr. Thomas O’ Connell, teaches him a lot about his own craft beer and cocktails. He learns new things every day from Mr. O’Connell and he enjoys learning. Also, he learns more from Dave, a fortyish bartender who teaches him a lot and eventually trusts him to work as a bartender two days in a week, with him supervising sometimes. What he does enjoy even more is the fact that he gets free beer as much as he wants. 

But what he enjoys most, secretly, is the fact that he can enjoy men’s desperation after drinking a lot at this pub. His counter is quite close to The Gents, and he can see a couple of men holding his crotch for dear life and running to the Gents. With less people at The Gents, he can even hear the rumbling sound of piss or the customers’ moan in relief from the men’s room. But if there are a great number of men at the pub, he surely enjoys it too because there is sometimes a queue at the toilet. Sometimes a urinal or two breaks down, and one has to queue to relieve his beer-filled bursting bladder. These scenes turn him on so much that sometimes he even returns to his flat with a raging boner. He hasn’t found no one who will enjoy this kind of fetish with him so he stays quiet about his desire, and enjoys it every day at work. 

Today Dave just teaches him to make some special cocktails. Dave also teaches about shapes and styles of glasses for him to use by opening a cupboard behind Connor and explains which one to use for each cocktail and tells him in case some of the glasses has broken or just runs out, he should adjust the proportion of each cocktail to serve the customers. After long teaching, Connor just finds an old large beer mug under his counter.

“What is this for, Dave?”

“Ahhh..just in case, Connor. Keep it there. Just in case.” Suddenly, Connor sees that, after looking at the beer mug, Dave fidget and sighs.  
“Do you have anything more to ask me, Connor?”

“Nothing more, Dave! Thank you!” Connor says. He looks at Dave and is quite sure what Dave needs the most right now. 

“Ok. Great because I really need a wicked piss!” Dave runs to the men’s room and Connor can hear Dave’s fire hose hitting the toilet bowl. He just has a hard-on hearing it. The moan arouses him even more. 

The piss is not so long, but the stream is quite strong. When Dave comes out of the men’s room, Dave looks much relieved. Then Dave says goodbye to him.

That evening there is a great party hosted by a gay dating company. Men come in huge groups, looking for drinks and somebody to meet up. He knows it’s going to be a hard work today, but a great fun also. The pub is going to be crowded, and the men’s room is going to be queued. It is such a turn-on. 

At ten pm, people are getting together. He enjoys the sight of men chatting and talking. Some of them have already hugged and kissed. Others sit alone. He saw a chestnut-haired man, in his late twenties, at the corner finishing his bottle of beer alone, and then he walks out to order for another bottle. The man smiles at him. It is a truly beautiful smile, and that is the best thing to start his work today. He opens a bottle of beer and drinks up quickly to prepare himself before work. There are orders for a few of the specialty cocktails. He is now ready. 

Then, he sees a man at the middle of the pub grabbing his crotch tight. He can see three or four beer bottles in front of him already, and also the cocktail he has just made is drunk up. The man, whom Connor recognizes as the party organizer, is a burly man with a beautiful smile. Connor can remember him well when he comes to order some drinks. Now the man just moans while his friends and his boyfriend laughs at him. He then runs to Connor’s counter. The man grabs his crotch tight and squirms. A small wet spot appears on his crotch. 

“Sorry, guys, do you know where the men’s room is? Fuck!” The man leaks once more. He crosses his legs. The wet spot gets larger. “Hurry!”

“It’s over there! Next to me!” Connor is completely dazed and turned on. He opens another bottle of beer for himself to keep calm. The sight is truly fantastic.  
“Fuck!” The burly man runs to the toilet. Connor can hear a loud splattering noise not so far. He still sees the man standing at the entrance of the men’s room. He is completely stunned by his own wetting. He then runs fast into the men’s room. Connor wishes he could see more inside, but there are way too many orders.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, thank you, the cocktail was great!” The man’s boyfriend comes to Connor’s counter. “We really like it. I’m sorry for that mess my boyfriend made. He and his friend just challenge each other whether who can hold his piss the longest. He just lost, of course. By the way we love your drinks. Can we order something for you?” 

“Well…I’m…”

“Don’t be shy. You look cute, too, by the way.” The man’s boyfriend smiles. Then his burly boyfriends came out of the men’s room. The front of his trousers is soaked up with warm urine. 

“Hey, man, sorry for the mess!” The burly man laughs. “Soon my friend will be super-desperate.” He looks at his friend at the table. “Anyway, let us treat you!”

The man buys a large bottle of cider for Connor. Connor places it beside his unfinished bottle of beer and thanks them again. He lifts his bottle of beer up and drinks. Then he sees the chestnut-haired man winks at him. Connor’s heart is pounding. He finishes the whole beer and tries to control himself. 

It was less than twenty minutes after that when the toilet is packed with men, coming in and out. While Connor just finishes making another glass of signature cocktail. He feels a twinge from his bladder. He thinks he can hold it an hour or two more. Actually he felt a very slight need to piss when he has started working, but he just ignores it. The twinge reminds him of his bladder getting full, anyway. He starts chugging some of the cider. The cider tastes good. So he drinks more, before making some more cocktails.   
Then a man at the table of the burly man wriggles and sighs. He can see that very clearly. Actually Connor has seen him squirming for more than fifteen minutes. The man is now standing up and grabbing his crotch tight. He looks at the packed toilet and sighs. He then walks to it, but on the way the dam bursts. A small wet patch appears and gets larger very quickly. He crosses his legs tight as he gets into the men’s room. Connor is quite sure he has to wait a bit before he can relieve himself. Connor does enjoy that scene. He then makes another glass of beautiful cocktail, before finishing his cider.

Connor then moans out of his need to relieve himself. He still has a great number of orders to clear. When he pours some juice into the glass, he sighs. Edible liquid of almost all kinds is contained in bottles around him. He looks at desperate men and feels his bladder aching. His last piss was before lunch. Two bottles of water after that, followed by two bottles of beer, have been brewed inside him and now his tap is ready to release his secret recipe. He sighs once more when he shakes one of the containers. The sloshing mixture inside it torments him. He sighs again. The men’s room is packed. Still five more orders to go. Only he can do it. Sally, Tina, or Richie can’t. Dave and Mr. O’ Connell trust only him. The trust is so heavy right now. He is surely carrying this trust between his legs. He looks away from all the drinks he has been preparing and finds the chestnut-haired man smiling shyly back at him. He feels lighter, and yet another twinge from his bladder makes him wince. He looks at the man again. This time his friend comes and talks to him. Connor just wishes that man would be just a friend. 

He sighs and finishes two more glasses when a customer buys him a shot of whisky. The man smiles at him and says, “I like your cocktail, and you’re cute!” He smiles back and finishes it up. Then he winces. He cannot take a drop more now. His bladder just sends another wave of desperation and he has to make two more glasses of cocktail. He pours the mixture to one of the glasses, and he feels his dam bursting. Hot urine starts to leak into his grey brief. He wishes he could finish another glass. He crosses his legs before adding a twig of mint upon the tall glass. The pineapple juice inside drives him crazy. He leaks once more. OK. He has finished all orders. He moves a bit and acidic urine leaks out of his cock. Then, Tina places three more orders. He just can’t move anywhere now, but he desperately needs to go. He doesn’t want to wet his trousers. He just wants to look perfect when he meets that chestnut-haired man again.


	3. Chapter 3

Then, he realizes Dave’s words and his struggle to contain his pee before the evening. “Just in case” means this case for sure because the beer mug inside the counter looks dirty and is too large for the cocktails. With the counter hidden his body below his waist, he just prepares the mug, unzips, and unleashes the strongest stream of piss into the mug. He shivers in relief. His face expresses true bliss.

When he starts pissing, the chestnut-haired man just moves from his table straight to his counter. Connor is shocked. He cannot stop mid-stream. What should he do? He just wants to talk to this man so badly, but he cannot stop pissing right now. He then pretends to stand still, while he is now pissing forcefully and copiously into the large mug. The steamy piss never stops flowing. He tries to suppress his sigh in relief when the man comes close, and yet he just can’t help it. The piss is one of the best in his life.   
“Hi!” the man scratched his head. “I just…you know…follow my friend here to the party, but I just found no one I’m interested in. But I think you look the best.”  
“So…” Connor releases another huge stream into the mug. This man is too close. He should know exactly what he is doing now. He can suppress his moan, but he cannot muffle the noise of his strong, youthful piss hitting the liquid in the mug. 

“Actually, I think I feel like you. I don’t know. I haven’t met anyone who’s into it like you in my real life.” The man explains. “You look good, and I’m quite sure you enjoy the same thing as me.”

“Sorry, sir, what do you mean?” 

“Call me Camillo”

“OK, Camillo, ahhh” Connor just can’t repress the moan. Connor is embarrassed, but that makes Camillo smile. 

“You’ve got a full load there!” Camillo smiles. “I think I know you’re turned on by that!” 

“Ahhh yes. This means you like it too? By the way, I’m Connor.” Connor asks. He squeezes the last drop out of his manhood and places the beer mug under the counter as usual. He is now relieved to find someone liking exactly the same thing.

“That’s right. It’s such a turn-on, you know, when I saw you dancing in desperation and grabbing your crotch. I am so turned on right now to see you pissing very hard into that secret beer mug. Such a great show.”

“Ahhh yeah, thanks,” Connor doesn’t know what to say. He washes his hand at the faucet not so far from him. He can see that Camillo winces when he sees the water running from the faucet.

“I guess I have too much beer.” Camillo smirks. “By the way, I just want to know more about you. Can I talk to you like this and …then…you know...can I ask you to a date or something? You know…I…just…You know many guys I found don’t have the same kink as mine and some even find my kink gross. But you just like it like I do, and you’re hot.”

“Thank you. Well, I like you too,” Connor starts making more cocktails and pours some of the mixture close to Camillo. Camillo winces again. “You know, I think we should get to know more about each other later at my flat, not far from here, and, well, … on one condition…”

“Tell me,”

“Hold it until we reach my flat, Camillo,” 

“Sure!” Camillo grabs his crotch and sit down not so far from Connor.

 

“You don’t have to hold it as long as I just did. The pub is going to close in an hour after this. I have to clean up and make a check-up. That could be another hour. Then we can walk from here for ten minutes and you’ll reach my flat.”

“OK, Connor” Camillo is obedient. He shifts from foot to foot. A sigh of man drinking up his golden beer from a large mug makes him even more desperate, but he will hold it for Connor. Connor looks at him and smiles. Camillo feels great to find someone like Connor, and he thinks Connor thinks like he does.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s good to meet someone like you, Camillo,” Connor says. “You know, this is the last year of my university life and I still find no one to share my kink with. What I did was just looking for a chance to see men pissing and dancing in desperation. This is a pretty good place for that. You know what I mean?”

“Exactly,” Camillo agrees, but thinking of pissing makes him desperate even more. He looks around and found that the location where Connor stands is an ideal place to see men either drinking or needing to piss. Camillo just doesn’t want to see these things right now. 

“How are you feeling now? Ready to burst?” Connor asks laughingly.

“Not yet, Connor. It must be such a torture for you to stand here when you need to piss.”

“It is a torture for you now, right?” Connor smirks. “Yes. Most of the time the pub isn’t filled up with people like today, so I can sneak out and use the men’s room. It’s just quite busy today.”

Camillo crosses his legs. The cocktail and the beer are good, but he drank too much. He dreams of himself lying on Connor’s bed right now and hugging him. That makes him hard, but doesn’t lessen his need to piss. Camillo moves a bit and feels he is going to leak. He wonders whether he can make it as Connor asks him to.

When it was midnight, Camillo’s distended bladder screams for relief. Camillo has to hold it while Connor wipes his counter, saying goodbye to the customers and checking every glass and bottle. The men’s room is now being cleaned and the entrance is barred. That makes him leak in his trousers. His last pee is around six o’clock in the evening, after his long hours of holding at work. All the beer is brewing again inside him right now. 

“Oh, great!” Connor carries his bad and pats Camillo’s shoulder. “You’ve turned me on so much, Camillo.” Connor kisses Camillo. This make Camillo spurt in his boxer brief. “I’m sure you are ready to go!”

Connor takes Camillo along the road. They turn left and right and left once again at the park not far from Connor’s flat. The public toilet’s glowing sign makes Connor leak once more, but he won’t use it. 

Eventually, they reach Connor’s flat. It was small, but comfy. At the sight of the small porcelain toilet in the bathroom, Camillo jumps to it. He unlocks his belt, unbuttons his jeans, and releases his spewing member from its cage. The boxer brief is soaking wet. The piss is hard and strong. He moans in relief. The golden stream rushes into the toilet bowl forcefully. Camillo sighs and pants. 

Connor just watches it in the bathroom. He enjoys every moment of it. 

“This is so good, Camillo. This is a lot of piss!” 

“I know you’ll like it. Actually at work I hold it as well, like you do sometimes.”

“Where do you work?”

 

“Not far from you,” Camillo smiles, still pissing very hard. “I’ll take you there. Do you have class tomorrow?”

“No I don’t.”

“I’ll take you there in the morning.”

After Camillo finishes pissing and flushes, Connor takes off all his clothes and finds Camillo glows in his olive skin. Connor takes off his clothes and they start to have fun in the shower.   
\----------------------dfd------------------------------------------------  
In the morning, after their forceful morning piss, they take a shower and head to Connor’s workplace.

“You have to try my work, Connor.” Camillo smiles. 

“What do you mean by that?” Connor wonders. Camillo keeps secret about his work until now.

“I’ve told you last night, Connor, that I’m happy to meet someone almost like me. One of the things is that our work is almost the same.”

“You’re a bartender?” Connor knows for sure that he is wrong. A bartender doesn’t need to wake up so early like this.

“Yes and No,” Camillo says. He sees a large foodhouse in front of him, selling sandwich and some delicatessen. It is called “Giovanni’s bar.” Camillo walks inside and takes Connor to his own corner. 

“Bar in Italy means a place which sells you breakfast, brunch, or even lunch, and some alcoholic drinks at night as well. We have some ice-cream as well.”

“So, what is your job?”

“I’m a barista. Barista in Italy means basically a bartender.” Camillo smiles and brings Connor hot, large sandwiches, with two large mugs of coffee, made by Camillo. “Eat your breakfast, baby, and finish those coffee. I think you know what you’ll do next. This place can be very crowded in the morning. People love our food here.”

Connor can see a small unisex toilet not far from his table. He knows what he has to do. He just waits for Camillo to tell him how long he has to hold it for. He gets hard to see Camillo smirk and hand him a shot of aromatic coffee. It must be another blasting piss for him today.


End file.
